wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Jonna Adlerteg
Västerås, Sweden |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2008-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Eskilstuna Gymnastics Club |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Sebastian Melander, Helena Andersson |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active}} Jonna Eva-Maj Adlerteg (born 6 June 1995 in Västerås, Sweden) is a Swedish gymnast. She is the 2013 and 2018 European uneven bars silver medalist. Her best event is uneven bars. Career 2010-2013 Adlerteg won the bronze medal on bars at the 2010 Youth Olympics in Singapore. Adlerteg qualified for the 2012 London Olympics in London, becoming the second Swedish gymnast during the 21st century to qualify for the Olympics after Veronica Wagner. In 2013, Adlerteg took Sweden's first European medal in 50 years, silver on uneven bars. However, in September she underwent treatment for a back injury and allergic reaction and infection and missed the World Championships.injury & illness 2014 Her first competition was the Cottbus World Cup, but she did not make the event finals. She made the uneven bars final at the Osijek World Cup, placing seventh. In August, the Swedish National Team was invited to participate in the Romanian National Championships. Adlerteg placed fourth in the all-around. The following week, she competed at the Novara Cup, placing fourth with her team. She was named to the Swedish team for the World Championships, where she finished in twenty-first place, qualifying a full team to the next World Championships. 2015 She won gold on bars at the Cottbus World Cup. At the Ljubljana World Cup, she won silver on bars and placed fifth on beam and sixth on floor. She qualified to the all-around at the European Championships, but tore her ACL in her first rotation and withdrew.ACL tear 2016 Adlerteg returned to competition at the Sidijk Gymnastics Tournament, only competing two events. She competed at the Doha World Cup in late March, winning gold on uneven bars. However, she reinjured her knee on her dismount, which was diagnosed as a torn meniscus, taking her out of Olympic contention.torn meniscus 2017 Adlerteg returned to competition at the Szombathely World Cup in Hungary in September, showing a few upgrades and winning gold on uneven bars. She competed at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada in October, but a fall from the uneven bars prevented her from reaching the event final. 2018 Adlerteg returned to the European Championships in August. She qualified first to the uneven bars final and won the silver medal behind reigning champion Nina Derwael. She struggled with injuries afterwards and had to downgrade her dismount to a simple layout flyaway. Despite this, she claimed gold on the uneven bars at the Szombathely World Cup in September, and later silver on the bars at the Paris World Cup. She later competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October. She became the first Swedish gymnast to qualify for an event final since 1954, qualifying seventh into the uneven bars final, but suffered a fall and finished eighth. After Doha, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany in November, but didn't make the event finals. 2019 Adlerteg competed at the Melbourne World Cup in February, placing fourth on the uneven bars. She later competed at the Baku World Cup, placing fifth on bars, and the Doha World Cup, placing fourth on uneven bars. She also qualified for the uneven bars final at the European Championships in Szczecin, Poland in April, but a mistake landed her in fifth place. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She placed 75th in qualifications, qualifying as an individual to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count References